Artemis Fowl II A Caixa de Pandora
by Murilo
Summary: Artemis Fowl II cresceu. Agora é um adolescente e está disposto a dar uma chance para seus estudos, enquanto isso, a capitã da LEPrecon, Holly Short, tenta de todas as formas esquecer seu passado com o Povo da Lama.
1. Prólogo e Reapresentações

**Artemis Fowl**

**A caixa de Pandora**

_Diário de Artemis Fowl II. Disco 2. Criptografado_

_Ainda não desisti de descobrir quem criou e quem pôs aquelas lentes em meus olhos – apesar do fracasso na busca na Internet. É a primeira vez que não consegui encontrar informações sobre alguma coisa na rede. Mas tenho certeza de que irei encontrar. Ainda há muitos sites para procurar e eu não vou desistir._

_Mas ultimamente meu tempo tem sido pouco. Decidi terminar o meu 1º grau, como já havia escrito anteriormente e agora estou terminando o meu 1º ano do segundo grau. Patético, claro. Mas decidi deixar o novo professor de matemática dar aulas, porque não era possível continuar com o anterior. Dei um cansaço nele com um discurso sobre gráficos de função e função exponencial, e ele mesmo pediu demissão em seguida. Não sei por que, afinal, devia saber tudo aquilo, já que era professor..._

_Gostaria de poder pular alguns anos e ir direto para a faculdade, mas a minha escola não trabalha com esse método de ensino, então terei que me contentar em esperar mais um pouco. Não há pressa, de qualquer forma. Acho que posso agüentar mais um pouco._

_Meu pai acabou descobrindo que uma garota chorou em sala, depois de conversar comigo. Talvez eu tenha mesmo exagerado com ela. Ele me convenceu de que não há graça em fazer esse tipo de coisa, e acho que ele tem razão. Talvez eu peça desculpas para ela quando o fim de semana acabar. Talvez não seja ruim fazer alguns amigos. Na verdade, o único que tenho é Butler, mas ele está diferente, parece mais velho e não está aqui agora._

_Ele viajou de férias. Meu pai também percebeu que ele estava ficando velho e lhe deu um mês para ir visitar Juliet, que está nos Estados Unidos agora. Ela tem se dado muito bem nas lutas livres. Antes de viajar, Butler me disse que ela se tornara a nova campeã americana, derrotando o antigo campeão._

_A empregada que a substituiu quando ela foi para os Estados Unidos se chama Clarisse. Ela é um ano mais velha que eu. Fiquei espantado em saber que ela sabia bastante de computador para uma empregada. Há algo mais que me chama a atenção a ela quando a vejo. Talvez seja os seus olhos azuis, como os meus. Ou seus cabelos dourados. Ou quem sabe, as duas coisas._

Capítulo um: **Reapresentações**

Artemis I e II estavam quietos, varas de pescar na mão, coletes e calças próprias para a ocasião. Há 2 anos atrás, se você dissesse para qualquer ser vivo, acima ou abaixo da terra, que viu um Fowl pescando, como naquele momento, esse alguém lhe mandaria parar de usar drogas!

Artemis filho estava muito contente. Desde que seu pai voltara para casa há um ano e meio atrás sua vida se resumira a passar horas e horas se divertindo com ele. Jogar Xadrez, pescar e ver filmes eram seus hobbies favoritos. Claro que Artemis tinha pouco tempo para isso, agora que voltara para a escola e estava decidido a dar uma chance para sua educação, mas não dispensava aqueles poucos momentos de lazer.

Hoje, um domingo particularmente confortável, a pescaria não fora muito boa. Afinal, pescar não exigia inteligência, então, os dois Fowl estavam se dando muito mal.

- É, Arty... Está ficando tarde e cá estamos nós. Acho que os peixes estão ficando mais espertos a cada dia que passa...

Artemis limpou a testa do suor com um pano que carregava no bolso da jaqueta. Aquilo estava começando a irritá-lo. Francamente, ele não podia deixar os peixes se saírem melhor que ele, afinal, eram peixes! Tinha que pensar em alguma coisa...

Ele olhou para o seu pai na outra extremidade do pequeno laguinho. É... era uma boa idéia. Estavam fazendo tudo errado.

- Pai. – Chamou – Eu tive uma idéia. Estamos fazendo tudo errado. Nós dois estamos nas extremidades opostas do lago... talvez, se pescássemos um do lado do outro atrairíamos mais a atenção dos peixes com duas iscas uma do lado da outra e as chances de pegarmos alguma coisa dobram.

- Você está certo, Arty, claro. – Disse Artemis pai, indo se postar ao lado do filho.

Estava mesmo. Alguns minutos depois a vara de pescar de Artemis II envergou na pontinha. Não parecia ser um peixe muito grande, mas que peixe grande poderiam pegar em um laguinho daqueles?

- Puxe, Arty. Vamos lá meu garoto.

Artemis puxou. O peixe não havia abocanhado o anzol por inteiro, então ele se soltou do anzol no ar e bateu em alguma coisa invisível atrás de Artemis I.

No mesmo instante, Artemis II ouviu um gemido. Aquilo era muito estranho. O peixe mudara de rota no ar e ele tinha certeza de que ouvira um gemido de dor. Artemis pai não percebeu, sua vara acabara de envergar também.

A capitã Holly Short voltara a trabalhar no departamento de reconhecimento novamente. Depois de conseguir salvar os elementos debaixo mais uma vez com o caso do Cubo V, seu status inflara como um balão na LEP, afinal de contas, aquela não fora uma missão oficial, o que deveria ser segredo absoluto, portanto, todo mundo já sabe.

Mas ela não estava contente. Há um ano e meio que sentia que algo faltava dentro de si. Algo importante.

Não sentia falta de aventuras, claro que não. Trabalhando na LEP, você nunca passaria mais de uma semana sem que a adrenalina jorrasse em seu sangue. Muito menos era saudade dos serviços de vigilância com o irmão mais novo de Encrenca Kelp. Por mais que ela odiasse admitir, estava sentindo saudades de um pessoal da Lama.

Por isso, depois que Holly aparecera no QG da LEP com cara de desânimo duas semanas atrás, o comandante Raiz decidira lhe dar algumas semanas de férias.

Naquele exato momento ela estava sentada nas arquibancadas do estádio de esmagabol do Porto, assistindo a uma partida entre os Uivantes, um time que começara sua carrera como amadores enquanto jogavam no Pico do Uivo enquanto estiveram passando uma temporada presos por lá( daí o nome do time ) e o outro time era o Surfistas do Avaí, um time que começou a jogar no subterrâneo do Avaí.

Talvez uma descrição mais precisa do esporte seja necessária: este era um esporte em que, basicamente, apenas duendes alados podem competir, uma vez em que todos os jogadores devem ficar flutuando e o uso de tecnologia não é permitido.

Basicamente, o time que está com a bola deve cruzar o campo pelos ares e arremessar a bola em um alvo que fica colocado no extremo do campo. Há um alvo para cada time, cada um deles é colocado em extremos opostos do campo.

Não há goleiros fixos, uma vez que não se pode entrar na área que envolve o alvo, mas há os derrubadores. O objetivo deles não é necessariamente roubar a bola do time adversário, e sim derrubar qualquer jogador adversário no chão, sem usar qualquer tipo de arma. Apenas 2 derrubadores são permitidos para cada time enquanto existem 3 atacantes, que são os responsáveis por fazer os gols e 3 marcadores, que são os responsáveis por roubar a bola do time adversário.

Os derrubadores são os únicos que podem derrubar um adversário no chão a qualquer momento, sem se preocupar com faltas( a não ser que usem algum tipo de arma ). Se conseguirem derrubar algum jogador no chão, esse jogador está eliminado da partida, mesmo que ainda esteja em condições de jogo. Os marcadores são os únicos que podem roubar a bola do time adversário e só podem encostar neles quando eles tiverem a posse da bola e a única parte do corpo que podem encostar neles são os ombros. Os atacantes, obviamente são os únicos permitidos a lançar a bola no alvo adversário para marcar ponto.

O jogo só termina quando um time marca 10 pontos ou quando todos os jogadores de um time foram derrubados ou ainda quando os capitães de ambos os times decidem dar a vitória para um deles, pois o jogo nunca pode terminar empatado. No caso de todos os jogadores de um time serem derrubados, obviamente, vence aquele time que ainda possuiu jogadores no ar. Se todos os 3 atacantes forem derrubados, os marcadores passam a poder fazer gols também, e se todos os marcadores forem derrubados, os atacantes ficam com a responsabilidade deles. Se por acaso, todos os marcadores e atacantes forem derrubados e só ficarem no ar os derrubadores, vence o time que derrubar todos os adversários primeiro. É por isso que um jogo de esmagabol nunca tem previsão para terminar, pois não há um cronômetro que marca o fim da partida.

O que Holly Short mais queria naquele momento era que todos os jogadores se matassem o mais depressa possível, mas não para Uliei Antoy. Ele era um dos integrantes do LEPresgate Um e estava há algum tempo tentando convidar Holly para sair. Ela só aceitou porque o comandante Raiz disse que ela devia aceitar para poder se distrair um pouco. Potrus no entanto, fora totalmente contra.

- E então, Holly? – Perguntou Uliei. – O que está achando do jogo.

- Fraco. Já se passaram 10 minutos e ninguém marcou ainda. Isso está me irritando. – Disse, tentando evitar falar o nome de seu acompanhante. Se ela o mencionasse, cairia na gargalhada ali mesmo, o que o deixaria muito ofendido e sem graça.

Realmente, o placar ainda estava no 0. Mas os Uivantes não ficaram em segundo lugar no ano passado ganhando partidas graças aos seus atacantes. De fato, Holly não se lembrava de muitas partidas em que os Uivantes não tenham ganhando derrubando todos os adversários. O problema era que os Surfistas do Avaí foram campeões no ano passado pois ganharam todos os jogos marcando 10 vezes. Aquele tinha previsão de ser o jogo mais longo da temporada, o que fazia Holly se sentir uma burra por ter aceitado ir logo naquele jogo. Por que não convencera Uliei a ir no jogo dos Demônios de Refúgio contra os Patos da Jamaica?

Ouve uma algazarra geral no estádio quando Pietro, um dos atacantes dos Surfistas do Avaí desviou dos marcadores dos Uivantes e abriu o placar. Pietro fora considerado o melhor atacante no último ano.

Holly fez um muxoxo quando ele foi comemorar fazendo pose para a torcida. E fez outro e ainda mais alto quando Uliei se levantou gritando:

- Você é demais Pietro!

Para Holly, aquilo era de mais! Estava de saco cheio e ainda tinha que tolerar um tarado homossexual?

Segundos depois, enquanto Pietro ainda se amostrava para a torcida, um dos derrubadores dos Uivantes chegou por trás de Pietro a toda velocidade e cautela e o deu um grande empurrão. Pietro perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão.

Aquele fora um tremendo golpe para Uliei: ver seu herói ser eliminado da partida. Para Holly, o dia fora salvo depois de ver a cara que Uliei fez, principalmente quando ela se juntou a torcida dos Uivantes para comemorar a jogada de seu derrubador.

Uliei não pareceu muito interessado em uma amante que torce pelo time rival ao seu e foi embora. Satisfeita, Holly pode aproveitar o restante do jogo.


	2. Memórias Residuais

Capítulo dois: Memórias residuais

As férias de verão chegaram ao fim mais uma vez e Artemis estava de volta a escola. Passaria bem menos tempo com seus pais agora.  
Demorou uma semana, mas Artemis finalmente teve coragem de se aproximar da garota que ele fizera chorar e lhe pediu desculpas. Ele achou que o episódio fora um tanto constrangedor, mas funcionara. A garota não o achava mais um monstro e foi uma das primeiras amigas adolescentes que Artemis fez.  
- Com licensa. – disse ele a garota, quando foi lhe pedir desculpas.  
Ela logo lhe lançou um olhar assustado e deu um passo atrás.  
- O que quer? – perguntou sem um pingo de educação. Artemis engoliu essa.  
- Pedir desculpas pelo outro dia. Sei que fui rude com você. Você só estava me pedindo um lápis emprestado... não devia ter falado com você daquela maneira.  
A garota franziu a testa, confusa. Artemis Fowl II? O monstro que expulsou o antigo professor de matemática da escola, pedindo desculpas?  
- Ah... tudo bem.  
- Não devia ter falado aquelas coisas sobre seus pais... na verdade, nem sei quem são. – disse Artemis, abrindo um sorriso constrangido.  
- Esquece. – disse ela. – Já esqueci o ocorrido.  
- Bem, será que pelo menos, poderia lhe pagar um lanche na cantina algum dia desses?  
- Claro. – disse ela.  
- Que tal na sexta depois da aula?  
- Sexta está bom.  
Os dois ficaram quietos por alguns segundos, um pouco constrangidos.  
- Então... – disse ela.  
- Então... – disse Artemis. Não podia acreditar que estava enrolando sem saber o que dizer. – Agente... agente se vê então.  
- É. Agente se vê. Tchau. – disse a garota, se afastando.  
Artemis soltou um muxoxo de alívio. Não fora tão difícil assim.

Palha Escavator estava muito satisfeito, entediado, mas satisfeito. Afinal, não é todo dia que você se vê livre de uma prisão de décadas, e de quebra, ainda consegue deixar o comandante Raiz nervoso( apesar de ele não precisar de muita ajuda para isso .  
Tá certo que o seu mandado de soltura, conseguido pelo seu advogado demorou alguns meses, porque, incapaz de acreditar no que houve, o comandante Raiz fez de tudo para manter Palha o máximo de tempo possível na prisão. Mas não adiantou. Por fim, Artemis Fowl II atrapalhara novamente a LEP e conseguira arrumar provas suficientes para Palha ser solto. Como Artemis fizera aquilo, Palha não tinha a mínima idéia. Só sabia que o garoto da Lama estava lá na superfície agora, curtindo sua vida de rico. Mas não por muito tempo... Palha e Artemis tinham planos, mesmo que Artemis os tivesse esquecido graças a LEP.  
Finalmente livre, Palha passou 5 meses no anonimato, trabalhando como minerador( um minerador do povo das fadas mesmo, não um daqueles mineradores do povo da Lama ). Ele definitivamente não teria agüentado aqueles tempos nas cavernas se não fosse um pedido direto de Artemis. Além disso, o comdante Raiz passou a vigiá-lo tão de perto, que Palha não teve outra opção. Mas agora chegara a hora. Ainda faltavam alguns meses para o fim de dois anos que Artemis lhe dera, mas Palha já não conseguia mais agüentar. Tinha que abandonar o minério de novo, ou ficaria louco! Tinha que sentir aquela adrenalina que sentia sempre que roubava alguma coisa muito cara em um local muito complicado.  
Obviamente não podia se demitir, pois se fizesse isso, o chefe dos mineradores avisaria ao comandante Raiz, que ficaria muito desconfiado. Não... Palha tinha que, simplesmente, tomar um transportador para o Terminal mais próximo da casa de Artemis que pudesse.  
Após um árduo dia de trabalho para os mineradores( exceto para Palha, que praticamente só fingia estar trabalhando ), os trabalhadores voltaram para o conforto de suas casas, mas não Palha. Ele foi direto para o Terminal de Refúgio, que estava sempre aberto.  
No Terminal, as coisas estavam uma bagunça como sempre. Uma correria de pessoas atrasadas para tomar seus transportadores, uma gigantesca fila para comprar passagens e oficiais da LEP tentando cortar fila, só para variar.  
Palha teve que esperar quase uma hora para chegar a sua vez. - O que deseja senhor? – perguntou a recepsionista atrás do balcão, quando Palha se aproximou.  
- Uma passagem para o Terminal de Talha. – disse Palha. – Para a próxima explosão de magma, por favor.  
- Em que classe deseja ir, senhor?  
- A mais barta mesmo.  
- Uma passagem para Talha, terceira classe, próxima explosão de magma. – repetiu a recepsionista, enquanto digitava tais informações em seu computador. – Lhe custará 5 moedas de ouro senhor.  
- 5 moedas por uma passagem na terceira classe? Estão ficando loucos! Onde é que esse subterrâneo vai parar...? – reclamava Palha, enquanto contava as moedas e as entregava a duende.  
- A explosão será às 20 horas, horário de Greenwhich, senhor.  
- Obrigado. – disse Palha, um pouco irritado, ao pegar sua passagem e seguindo para o saguão de espera.  
Meia hora mais tarde, finalmente Palha ouviu a primeira chamada para ele tomar seu transportador na plataforma 15.

Artemis estava meio irritado enquanto aguardava a garota que, por acaso, se esquecera de perguntar o nome, na cantina da escola. Ele a prometera um lanche, e iria pagá-lo, só desejava que ela não estivesse atrasada.  
- Oi. – disse a garota, se aproximando com a mochila nas costas. - Ah... oi. – disse Artemis. – Desculpe, mas... como se chama mesmo?  
A garota pareceu meio constrangida.  
- Lílian. – disse, por fim. – Lílian Peacegood.  
- Peacegood? Seu pai é Colin Peacegood, dono das empresas de informática Peacegood?  
- Sim. Por que? – perguntou ela.  
- Nada em especial... só estava curioso. De qualquer forma, eu sou Artemis Fowl. – disse ele, dando um beijo na mão da garota. Ela ficou um pouco vermelha. - Eu sei quem você é. Quero dizer, quem não sabe. – disse a garota, rindo.  
- Bem... vamos ao lanche? – perguntou Artemis, ignorando o último comentário da garota.  
Os dois foram até o balcão da cantina e pediram sanduíches naturais e se sentaram em uma mesinha da lanchonete.  
- Então seu pai trabalha no ramo da informática. – comentou Artemis, enquanto recebiam os sanduíches.  
- É. Mas eu mal vejo ele. Está sempre trabalhando na empresa ou viajando a negócios.  
- Bem, meu pai também trabalha bastante, mas desde que saiu do hospital com uma perna mecânica, tem passado bastante tempo comigo.  
- É... eu soube que ele foi seqüestrado pela máfia Russa, não foi? – perguntou Lílian.  
Artemis só concordou com a cabeça.  
Não falaram mais nada durante o lanche.  
- Agente se vê, então? – perguntou a garota.  
- É, afinal, estudamos na mesma escola... – concluiu Artemis, como se a pergunta da garota fosse imbecil. Mas o fato, era que ele fora imbecil de não ter compreendido a pergunta da garota. Lílian não se referia apenas a vê-lo.  
Após o lanche com Lílian, Artemis começou a vagar pela orla da floresta encontrada na propriedade da escola. Estava pensando em ligar para Butler, quando ouviu um barulho atrás de uma árvore.  
Parou para olhar o que fizera o barulho. Talvez algum animal? Deu um passo atrás. Um pequeno vulto saiu de trás das árvores. Era um anão e um anão bem feio. Mas por alguma razão, Artemis achava que já o havia visto antes.  
- Vim lhe devolver algo, Artemis. – disse o anão, pegando um medalhão dourado de dentro de um bolso nas calças, e o entregando a Artemis.  
Fora como tomar um banho após 1 ano e 6 meses na lama. As memórias começaram simplesmente a jorrar na mente de Artemis. Ele levou a mão até o medalhão que o anão segurava, e guardou-o no bolso interno das vestes, dizendo, um pouco irritado:  
- Está adiantado. Só devia me procurar daqui a 6 meses.  
Palha sorriu. Artemis estava de volta a vida dos crimes. 


	3. Trechos do diário de Artemis Fowl II

_**Diário de Artemis Fowl II. Disco 3. Criptografado.**_

_Enfim minha memória apagada pela LEP voltou graças ao meu amigo anão Palha. O trapalhão se adiantou alguns meses. Antes de minha memória ser apagada, eu contava que ele só iria, digamos, refrescar a minha memória, daqui a 6 meses, quando estivesse tirando as férias de verão novamente, o que me daria tempo de sobra para me dedicar aos nosso planos._

_E além do mais, agora o comandante Raiz da LEP e Potrus já devem estar nos espionando novamente. Não estou muito certo que o que Palha fez em relação as minhas memórias é legal, mas ele estará seguro enquanto estiver hospedado em minha casa. _

_Convenci meus pais de que ele era um excelente professor de Alemão, idioma pelo qual venho me interessando recentemente. Eles ficaram meio receosos em aceitar um estranho em nossa casa, mas consegui dobrá-los.;_

_O problema maior aconteceu quando meu pai pediu a Palha( que está usando o nome de Paul Scaver ) que fizesse uma demonstração._

_Enrolei meu pai tentando mudar de assunto e quando tive uma chance, ensinei a Palha o pouco do Alemão que eu mesmo aprendi sozinho, só para o caso do meu pai retomar o assunto da demonstração._

_Mas, mudando um pouco de assunto, voltei a rever a tal Lílian Peacegood na ala de astronomia da escola. Ela diz ser uma amante das estrelas, então fui obrigado a compartilhar com ela os meus conhecimentos sobre os astros e constelações. Ela pareceu bastante impressionada e marcamos um outro encontro na lanchonete da escola amanhã as 15 hs._

_Só espero que ela não se atrase novamente. _


	4. O plano de Artemis

**Artemis Fowl II**

**E a caixa de Pandora**

N/A: Desculpaaaaaaaaaaaa! Eu sei que eu não atualizo essa fic há mais de um ano. É que eu tinha me cansado dela e eu passei o ano passado todo trabalhando sem ter tempo de escrever. Bem, agora eu não estou trabalhando mais, então acho que vou poder continuar a fic. Esse cap, no entanto, já estava escrito há muiiiiiiiiiiito tempo e eu tinha decidido não postá-lo porque de qualquer forma eu não iria continuar a fic, mas agora, aí está o cap e em breve o capítulo 4 também, que eu já estou escrevendo. Então, desculpem mais uma vez e finalmente, o capítulo 3!

**Capítulo 3 – O plano de Ártemis**

Paul Scaver estava levando a vida do jeito que sempre quis, hospedado na casa da família Fowl. Todo dia no café da manhã podia comer o seu sanduíche favorito, comida farta no almoço, lanche da tarde, janta e, se ele, por acaso perdesse o sono durante a noite, poderia voltar a cozinha durante a noite e mastigar uns biscoitinhos com chá. Sem contar cama confortável, roupas lavadas e qualquer um de seus hobbies favoritos disponíveis a qualquer hora do dia. Ele sempre adorou a televisão do Povo da Lama. Os programas de comédia eram seus favoritos. Tudo isso de graça (a não ser que você conte as falsas aulas de alemão que ele vem fingindo dar para Ártemis).

O único defeito da casa de Ártemis era certamente o seu novo mordomo: Alan Patrick. Um sujeitinho estranho e corpulento (não tanto quanto Butler) que vivia lançando olhares esguios para ele. Os dois mal haviam trocado algumas palavras, mas o sentimento de desconfiança pelo outro crescia em ambos.

Clarisse era o oposto de Alan. Uma jovem sorridente que adorava contar histórias de seu país natal. No entanto, ela sempre quis viajar para a Irlanda, terra dos seus bisavós. Palha e Clarisse costumavam conversar bastante e uma amizade logo se criou entre eles.

Palha só estava curioso e de um certo modo, ansioso, para saber quais seriam os planos de Artemis dessa vez. Roubar uma grande obra de arte? Objetos históricos? Quem sabe lidar com outra grande empresa da informática?

Nenhum desses planos, no entanto, pareciam estar estampados no rosto de Artemis. Ele não tinha a sua antiga expressão de gênio do crime que costumava exibir antigamente. Sua risada maléfica fora substituída por um sincero sorriso verdadeiramente alegra, exceto nos momentos em que se lembrava de Butler, seu mordomo, e uma sombra de saudade e um pouco de tristeza cobria o rosto dele.

Quando Artemis finalmente chegou da escola aquela sexta-feira, ele parecia já ter tudo planejado, e chamou Palha para uma reunião em seu quarto. Apenas os dois. Artemis não sabia ainda se Alan e Clarisse eram confiáveis nessas situações. Afinal, eles se conheciam há ainda pouco tempo. Se ao menos Butler e Juliet estivessem ali...

- Sente-se, Palha. – disse Artemis, puxando a cadeira do computador de seu quarto para seu companheiro e indo se sentar na ponta de sua cama. – Antes de começarmos a discutir o nosso plano, quero saber primeiramente o que você tem feito nesse um ano e meio no subterrâneo? Trabalhado em mineração eu presumo?

- Sim. – respondeu Palha, sem entender onde Artemis pretendia chegar.

- Você por acaso pediu demissão, entrou de férias...?

- Não, eu achei que se eu pedisse demissão meu supervisor iria imediatamente falar com o Comandante Raiz, então eu simplesmente fui embora pra casa e não voltei no dia seguinte.

- Você está dizendo que simplesmente fugiu sem dar explicações para ninguém?

- Isso.

- Bem, _isso_ é péssimo.

- Artemis, eu não estou entendendo. Onde é que você quer chegar? – perguntou Palha, franzindo a testa.

- Acredito que a LEP já esteja me vigiando há um tempo. Quando eu estive pescando com meu pai há alguns dias, meu peixe colidiu com algo invisível no ar e agora que tenho minha memória de volta, a única explicação que posso dar ao fato é que era algum agente da LEP, invisível, me vigiando. Com o seu desaparecimento, e com o nosso histórico, não deve demorar muito para que minha casa esteja cercada por agentes da LEP.

Artemis então fez uma pausa, pensativa, então continuou:

- Eu vou continuar estudando normalmente por uma ou duas semanas, enquanto termino de fazer umas pesquisas na Internet. Você vai voltar para o subterrâneo e dizer ao seu supervisor que recebeu um telefonema de algum parente doente seu, e que teve que se ausentar por uns dias. Essa história provavelmente não vai convencer ninguém, mas o comandante Raiz não poderá fazer nada certo? Mesmo que ele saiba que você veio me visitar, que provas ele tem que você não veio simplesmente me fazer uma visita amigável.

- E quando nos reuniremos novamente?

- Só aos fins de semana para fazer os preparativos.

- E se meu supervisor nas minerações não me aceitar mais? E se ele me despedir por ter desaparecido durante uma semana inteira? E se o comandante Raiz e o pessoal da LEP me mandarem pra prisão. Eu não acho que trazer sua memória de volta seja permitido por lei...

- Ok, ok! Eu sei que você só quer mesmo é se aproveitar dos confortos da minha casa, mas acho que agora é tarde para você voltar ao subterrâneo. O estrago já está feito de qualquer jeito... Você fica.

- Legal, então que tal se começarmos a discutir o plano de uma vez? Eu não entendi algumas coisas. Nós vamos roubar o governo americano, ou o iraquiano?

- Americano. Acontece que desde as guerras do Iraque e do Afeganistão eu venho criando um certo ódio pelo governo americano. Fazendo algumas pesquisas na Internet, eu descobri que em uma base americana no Iraque, há um computador que não está ligado a Internet e que possui todas as informações militares americanas da invasão ao Iraque. O computador é chamado de "A Caixa de Pandora". Se eu possuir essas informações, poderei vender para alguma emissora de TV européia que certamente irá adorar revelar ao mundo o que sabem.

- Entrar em uma base americana? Não sei não Artemis... Parece meio complicado... – disse Palha.

- Nada poderia ser mais fácil, Palha! – disse Artemis, sorrindo. – A sala do computador fica exatamente no meio da base e só é acessada quando alguém vai instalar novas informações à máquina. Eu não tenho certeza ainda, mas acredito que este momento onde novas informações são instaladas sempre acontece no mesmo horário todos os dias. Ainda não sei exatamente quando, mas irei descobrir. Tudo o que você precisa fazer é cavar por debaixo da base e subir exatamente dentro da sala. Uma vez lá dentro, não haverá perigo. A única segurança fica em frente a porta do lado de fora da sala, então você não terá problemas.

- E como eu faço para saber quando subir?

- Você terá um rastreador e um comunicador e eu irei te acompanhar pelo computador, te dizendo para onde ir e quando subir.

- Não deve ser difícil então. Quando faremos?

- Não há pressa. Eu ainda tenho que descobrir algumas coisas. Além disso, quanto mais tempo passar, mais informações serão armazenadas na tal "Caixa de Pandora".


	5. Os dois GuardaCostas

**N/A: **Bem, a fic está fazendo quase quatro anos, desde que publiquei **Prologo e Reapresentações**, e ainda assim este é ainda o quarto capítulo. Se você não tiver raiva de mim por ter passado tanto tempo sem atualizar a fic, aqui está o capítulo 4. Se tiver raiva, mas mesmo assim quiser ler, bem eu não te culpo por ter raiva de mim. XD Quatro anos e só quatro capítulos... uma média de 1 capítulo por ano... hauehaeuhaeu

Ah... também não vou ficar mais prometendo nenhum capítulo. Eu sempre prometo e não cumpro a promessa. Eu estou trabalhando a beça, mas estou trabalhando nos próximos capítulos quando tenho tempo. Bem, espero que gostem tanto da fic hj quando gostaram há quatro anos... XD

**Capítulo 4 – Os dois Guarda-Costas**

Buttler estava estranho. Se sentia estranho. Não podia acreditar, mas a idade estava chegando. Não era mais tão atlético como antes. Não tinha mais o fôlego de antigamente. Claro que ainda era melhor do que a grande maioria e seria considerado como tendo uma excelente condição física por qualquer médico, mas se comparado ao que era antes, sua atual condição era humilhante.

Achou boa a idéia de seu patrão de visitar sua irmã Juliet nos Estados Unidos e aceitou as férias. Artemis não parecia pretender se envolver em grandes planos atualmente, o que o tranqüilizava muito. Gostava muito do garoto, mas ele tinha um pendor para encrencas. E no geral, era sempre uma idéia dele que acabava por colocá-lo em péssima situação.

Mas Artemis II estava curtindo a vida com o pai agora. Dedicava-se aos estudos e a vida de um adolescente normal. Claro que, apesar disso tudo, ainda pertencia a uma família muito rica e influente, e portanto, era alvo de grandes perigos, por isso, só entrou de férias após um longo período de seleção para um mordomo e guarda-costas temporário para Artemis. Mas no fim, ficara satisfeito com sua escolha. Alan Patrick tinha boas credenciais e um porte físico comparável ao seu no auge de sua forma. Artemis estaria seguro por 1 mês.

Juliet estava mais feliz que nunca. Morava em um apartamento em Hollywood e arrumara um excelente emprego de dublê após seus recentes desempenhos em campeonatos de luta - livre.

De início, Buttler desaprovara terminantemente esse rumo que sua irmã mais nova tomara para sua vida. Para ele, os Buttler haviam nascido para servirem e Juliet estava iniciando uma vida de fama e glória. Era muita popularidade para a cabeça daquele humilde guarda-costas. Mas, o importante, afinal, é ela ser feliz.

Em uma noite de sábado, Buttler e Juliet decidiram ir jantar em um restaurante de primeiríssima classe. Um lugar muito requintado, mas Buttler estava acostumado com isso. A única coisa que estranhava era não ter Artemis ao seu lado, pois para freqüentar um lugar daqueles antigamente, só se fosse com Artemis.

Pensar nisso fez Buttler lembrar do garoto e do tempo que já se passara desde a última vez que se falaram por telefone. Já fazia quase uma semana... Sera que aconteceu alguma coisa...?

- Que cara de preocupação é essa? – perguntou Juliet, percebendo o olhar vago e preocupado do irmão. – Você está aqui, mas sua cabeça parece estar lá... na Europa.

- Artemis. Já faz quase uma semana desde a última vez que me ligou.

- Você se preocupa demais. Está de férias, lembra?

Buttler assentiu e passou a agir naturalmente. Fizeram os pedidos e Buttler acabou por se deixar levar pelas narrações de Juliet sobre suas mais recentes gravações e por algumas horas esqueceu completamente do garoto que vira crescer tão de perto.

Ao fim do jantar, Buttler vai ao banheiro. Minutos fora das narrações de Juliet bastaram para lhe trazer as preocupações de volta. Ele para em frente a pia do banheiro e fica por algum tempo se encarando no espelho. _Será que devo ligar?_, pensa._ Hoje já está tarde... se ele não ligar amanhã até o finalzinho da tarde, eu ligarei._

Nesse instante, a porta do banheiro abriu e Buttler reconheceu o homem que entrou. Tinha uma grande cicatriz no lado esquerdo da testa que ia até a parte inferior da orelha. Tinha os cabelos raspados como os recrutas usavam no exército e seu porte físico era como o de Buttler.

- Olá, velho amigo. – disse o homem. B uttler sorriu.

- Jack, meu rapaz! – Buttler deu as costas para o espelho e seguiu para dar um abraço em uma de suas maiores amizades do passado. – Há quanto tempo! Ainda trabalhando para a CIA?

- Sim. – respondeu Jack. – E é graças a isso que estou te procurando como louco nessa última semana. Buttler, podemos trocar idéia outro dia. Agora, vim aqui para acertar contas com você.

- Do que está falando? – perguntou Buttler, desconfiado. Ele havia salvado muito mais que a vida de Jack em ocasiões passadas. Não fosse por Buttler, Jack não teria apenas aquela cicatriz no rosto. Estaria morto ao invés disso.

- Seu protegido. Os grandes da CIA estão querendo a cabeça dele. Está se metendo em grandes encrencas. Invadiu computadores do governo americano. Nós rastreamos seu IP e pelo que o nosso informante diz, ele pretende roubar os dados da guerra contra o Iraque e revelar ao mundo e se ele não demonstrar que pretende abortar seu plano, darão ordens para o homem infiltrado na casa dele para matá-lo.

- Homem infiltrado na casa dele? Quem? – Buttler não queria acreditar... será que teria dado armas ao inimigo?

- O próprio guarda-costas substituto que você escolheu. Ele é um dos nossos e está apenas aguardando ordens para realizar a execução.

Buttler não podia acreditar. Depois de todas aquelas seleções e entrevistas, acabara escolhendo quem colocaria Artemis em perigo, e não o contrário.

- Jack, muito obrigado. Não poderia ter pago sua dívida comigo de maneira melhor.

- É tudo que posso fazer, você sabe. Agora tenho que ir, se me virem aqui com você...

Buttler assentiu. Esperou mais 3 minutos no banheiro. Seria tempo o suficiente para Jack deixar o estabelecimento. Então saiu e andando calmamente para não chamar a atenção dos outros, mas ainda com passos largos, foi até a mesa onde sua irmã o aguardava.

- Dor de barriga? Eu falei pra não comer tanto...

- Juliet, tenho que ir!

- É tanta dor de barriga assim... espere um pouco eu já pedi a conta. Também não quero dormir tarde...

- Não tenho que ir. Tenho que voltar.

- Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa ou é só paranóia sua como sempre?

- Depois te explico. Agora, eu vou sair por aquela porta e ir direto para o aeroporto torcendo para que ainda haja algum avião que me leve até a Europa. Aja naturalmente para não levantar suspeitas. Eu te ligo em breve.

Então beijou a irmã na testa e saiu do restaurante. Assim que pôs os pés na rua, correu, e correu tanto que chegou ao aeroporto uns 10 minutos mais cedo do que teria chegado se tivesse pego um táxi. Não queria ficar preso no trânsito. Desacelerou o passo quando se aproximava da entrada do aeroporto. Começava a se sentir sem fôlego quando sentiu uma dor lancinante nas costas. Bateu com o rosto no chão e seu sangue espalhou-se pela calçada.

A quilômetros e quilômetros de distância dali Alan Patrick recebia uma ligação na sua linha particular que só os seus verdadeiros patrões tinham conhecimento. Ele abriu o celeular de modelo de _flip_, o pôs no ouvido e apenas escuta a ordem, sem questionar ou fazer sequer um comentário:

- Faça-o até amanhã a noite.


	6. Despedidas e Juramentos

Capítulo 5 – Despedidas e Juramentos

Juliet fora para casa com a pulga atrás da orelha aquele sábado. Primeiro, passou um bom tempo deitada na cama, olhando para o teto, pensando o que poderia ter acontecido. Por fim, convenceu-se que, seu irmão era, de fato, muito preocupado e talvez nada tivesse acontecido. Quem sabe não passava de insegurança do irmão?

No domingo, ela passou o dia em casa, deitada no sofá e assistindo a filmes de luta - livre. O telefone fixo e o celular na mesinha ao lado do sofá, aguardando uma ligação que não vinha...

Agora Juliet começava a ficar preocupada... Buttler disse que ligaria. Pensou em ela ligar para ele e saber o que estava acontecendo. Mas e se Buttler estivesse ocupado e uma ligação de telefone apenas atrapalhasse uma operação de salvamento ou coisa parecida? Resolveu aguardar, afinal, ele disse que ligaria _em breve _e não _amanhã._

Estava sendo tola. Afinal, notícia ruim chega cedo.

Mas aquela noite já não dormiu tão tranqüila. Não conseguia se convencer de que nada teria acontecido. Se realmente estivesse tudo bem, Buttler ligaria para tranqüilizá-la. Na segunda-feira, tinha que gravar algumas cenas de luta. Tomou um café rápido, ajeitou-se, colocou o celular no bolso e foi caminhando até o estúdio de gravações. Não era muito longe e ela sempre gostava de fazer o percurso a pé para repassar mentalmente a coreografia ou qualquer outra coisa que teria que gravar no dia. Mas não estava sendo fácil. Toda vez que tentava lembrar, esquecia o que tinha que fazer após derrubar um adversário com uma rasteira, porque logo se lembrava do irmão e a preocupação voltava.

Ao chegar ao _set_ de gravações, reparou que o diretor conversava com dois policiais. Eles a viram chegando e Juliet reparou em um olhar de pena que o diretor do filme a lançou. Os policiais aproximaram-se.

- Juliet Buttler? – disse um deles, o mais alto.

- Sim, sou eu. – respondeu Juliet, receosa. Seu coração aumentou um compasso.

- Precisamos conversar. É sobre o seu irmão.

--

A tarde de domingo já ia se encerrando quando Artemis e Palha decidiram fazer uma pausa em seus planos para tomarem um lanche. Pediu a Clarisse que preparasse café com biscoitos para ambos enquanto aguardavam no quarto de Artemis, animados, discutindo e antevendo o sucesso da operação.

- Vamos com certeza desestabilizar o governo americano com isso. – comentou Artemis, imaginando a reação da população após as matérias jornalísticas com o conteúdo da dita "Caixa de Pandora".

- Vamos ganhar milhões vendendo essas informações para a imprensa do Povo da Lama! – comentou Palha, imaginando-se nadando em rios de dinheiro.

Nesse instante, alguém bateu na porta e entrou. Era Alan Patrick, o mordomo, trazendo o café com biscoitos.

- Onde deseja que eu coloque, senhor? – perguntou o mordomo.

- Pode deixar aqui na mesinha-de-cabeceira. – respondeu Artemis e Alan adiantou-se com a bandeja contendo as duas xícaras de café mais um pratinho de biscoitos doces. Nesse instante, a porta do quarto se escancarou e um bastão de beisebol atingiu Patrick na nuca, derrubando-o no chão, inconsciente.

- Você está louca? – gritou Artemis para Clarisse, que segurava o bastão com força e tinha o peito arfante.

Clarisse se adiantou para procurar alguma coisa dentro do bolso das vestes de Patrick e dali tirou um frasquinho que continha um pó branco estranho.

- É veneno. – disse Clarisse. – Eu terminei de fazer o café e ia trazer a bandeja para vocês quando ele chegou à cozinha e disse que se encarregaria de servi-los. Eu sempre desconfiei dele, então o espiei no corredor e vi que ele havia colocado o veneno no café de vocês. Corri no meu quarto e peguei meu taco de beisebol que sempre carrego por segurança e voltei.

Artemis e Palha olhavam para o frasquinho, aterrorizados.

Após convocarem os pais de Artemis e tê-los colocado a par dos recentes acontecimentos, a polícia foi chamada para fazer a ocorrência. Patrick fora levado por uma ambulância para o hospital.

O susto da tentativa de assassinato gerou assunto para a noite toda e todos estavam amedrontados de mais para irem dormir. O pai de Artemis tinha boas relações com alguns grandes da polícia de Dublin e alguns policiais foram designados para fazer vigília a mansão, caso um possível mandante da tentativa de assassinato viesse ou mandasse novos encarregados para terminarem a tarefa.

Na manhã seguinte, o pai de Artemis ligou para Buttler. Mas foi a polícia de Los Angeles que atendeu.

--

Holly estava de volta ao Reconhecimento. Era uma quarta-feira ensolarada na superfície e ela já havia prendido dois goblins fujões e desordeiros e os mandado de volta para o subterrâneo escoltado por um Esquadrão de Resgate de baixo nível hierárquico. Decidira aproveitar o resto do dia na superfície enquanto aguardava novas chamadas de Potrus dando-lhe mais trabalho para fazer. Quem sabe se ela visitasse certo povo da lama de novo?

Desde a última vez há quase um mês, Holly estivera receosa de voltar para vê-los. Ela estava invisível, observando Artemis pescar com seu pai. Era muito engraçado vê-lo apanhando para conseguir pegar um mero peixe, mas tinha certeza de que Artemis devia ter reparado nela quando o bendito peixe a atingiu. Claro que estava invisível, mas um peixe não muda de rota em pleno ar.

Ela só precisava ser mais cautelosa agora. Não se aproximar muito... Artemis estaria na escola. Ela poderia procurá-lo em uma das janelas e observar como ele estava mudando desde a recuperação de seu pai.

Holly então procurou e procurou, mas nada do garoto. Ele também não estava no terreno da escola e na verdade, ela também não encontrara o carro com o qual seu mordomo o levava para a escola.

Foi em direção a casa do garoto. Para sua surpresa, encontrou os integrantes da casa, ou seja, os quatro Fowl e Juliet cercando um caixão em uma parte da propriedade bem florida 

a um canto. Havia um padre que rezava com a mão sobre o caixão e dois homens cada um com uma pá na mão, terminando de abrirem uma cova. Então o padre parou de rezar e os homens desceram o caixão para dentro da cova.

Holly aproximou-se o bastante para conseguir ouvir Artemis dizer suas últimas palavras a quem quer que estivesse dentro daquele caixão funesto:

- Adeus, Buttler, velho amigo. – Ao ouvir isso, o coração de Holly perdeu um compasso. Então Artemis continuou. – Eu juro que vou me vingar de quem fez isso com você. Eu juro!


	7. Trechos do diário de Artemis Parte 2

_Diário de Artemis Fowl II. Disco 3. Criptografado._

_Não sei qual o sentimento mais forte no meu coração neste momento, se raiva, pesar ou solidão. Sinto-me frágil, exposto, nu no meio de uma multidão._

_Sinto-me também confuso. Não estou raciocinando bem. Acho que é este sentimento de fúria. Um instinto assassino que domina minha mente e não me permite esquecer a minha sede de vingança._

_Isso me lembra do motivo pelo qual anseio pelo encontro com este assassino. O pesar, a tristeza, a saudade. Perdi um amigo. _O_ amigo. Se a raiva paralisou meu cérebro, a infelicidade vendou meus olhos ao resto do mundo. Não consigo mais prestar atenção em nada. Não quero ver mais nada. Tudo que vejo é o corpo daquele que fora um pai para mim, imóvel, humilhado._

_Por fim, a solidão que inibe as minhas cordas vocais. Não sinto mais necessidade de me comunicar. Falar com quem? E o que dizer? Sinto-me só. _

_Mas há esperanças. Velhas uniões estão sendo refeitas e o Mundo da Lama e o Mundo da Magia estão reunindo forças novamente. E meu inimigo temerá esta união como a Vida teme a Morte, e a Morte teme a Vida. _

_Com esta união, terei acesso a informações valiosas. As peças estão sendo postas. Não deve demorar até que chegue a hora do Xeque-Mate._


End file.
